Godzilla (Godzilla 2000: Millennium)
|-|Millennium Godzilla = |-|Megaguirus Godzilla = |-|GMK Godzilla= |-|Kiryu Saga Godzilla= |-|Final Wars Godzilla= Summary For the Millennium Series, Toho Studios decided to make every film in the era, save for two of them, self-contained stories with no relation to one another. As a result, the appearances, origin, and powers of the Millennium Series Godzillas vary greatly. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 7-A | 7-C | High 6-B | 6-C | High 6-A Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher (Godzilla: 2000, Godzilla vs Megaguirus, GMK, and Kiryu Saga) | At least 50 years (Final Wars) Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile | Vessel for the souls of those killed by Japan in WWII (GMK) Powers and Abilities: |-|Millennium Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1) Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth | All previous abilities plus Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection. |-|Megaguirus Godzilla =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1) Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Resistance to Black Holes (Was hit by a miniature black hole and revealed in the post-credits scene that he escaped. The black hole was so powerful that it was shown and stated to have distorted time and space, ripping open a worm hole in the fabric of the universe) and Electricity Manipulation (Megaguirus Godzilla withstood enough electricity to light a city in the canon 1954 film). |-|GMK Godzilla=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; High-Mid the time for this is unknown), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Adaptation ( After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks , Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath ), Gravity Manipulation (With Gravitational Atomic Breath, Godzilla absorbed energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combined it with his atomic breath ), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1) Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Resurrection (Though it is not combat applicable), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body). |-|Kiryu Saga Godzilla=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1) Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Resistance to Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). |-|Final Wars Godzilla=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2) Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive at the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Destroyed the Millennium UFO with an atomic breath, his Atomic Breath and Thermonuclear Pulse are this powerful) | Mountain level (Boiled a large portion of the ocean with his natural body heat) | Town level (His Atomic Breath is this powerful, Vaporized GMK Mothra) | Large Country level (His atomic breath damaged Kiryu, who survived close to its Absolute Zero Cannon) | Island level (His Atomic Breath destroyed Monster X's Meteor Form, which could do this much damage) | Multi-Continent level (His Red Spiral Ray is this powerful, His normal Atomic Breath blew one of Kaiser Ghidorah's heads off) Speed: Superhuman, Supersonic+ Attack Speed, Combat Speed, and Reactions (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 4, Faster than Orga who can react to his attacks) | Superhuman, Supersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 3) | Superhuman, Hypersonic Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 8) | Superhuman, Supersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Kiryu, who can move at Mach 4), Hypersonic Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 9) | Superhuman, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed (His Atomic Breath is this fast, and he can react to attacks of comparable speed, as well as Monster X who can react to his Atomic Breath) | Subsonic, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M | At least Class K, likely Class M | Class M (Lifted and threw King Ghidorah a good distance) | Class M (Lifted Mothra Larvae) | Class M+ (Threw Kumonga multiple kilometers) | Class M+ (Lifted and threw the 100,000 metric ton Kaiser Ghidorah with ease) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Mountain Class | Town Class | Large Country Class | Island Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Country level (Tanked the Millennium UFO's kinetic energy) | Mountain level | Town level | Large Country level | Island level (Able to stand through multiple beams from Monster X) | Multi-Continent level (Took a beam from Kaiser Ghidorah with no apparent injuries) Stamina: High | High | Very High, possibly unlimited due to his nature as a spirit of vengeance. | High | High | Very High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Hundreds of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Godzilla:2000: Below Average. Godzilla displayed a fair degree of intelligence during his battle with Orga, which allowed him to overcome his foe. When Orga instantly healed from all damage Godzilla had inflicted on him and attempted to swallow Godzilla whole, Godzilla let him do so, giving Godzilla the opportunity to destroy Orga from within by using a shockwave of atomic energy. Megaguirus Godzilla: Average. Godzilla was forced to rely on strategy and learning to a degree during his battle with Megaguirus when he was unable to defeat her through sheer brute force alone. Godzilla gradually learned and memorizes Megaguirus' attack patterns, allowing him to exploit openings when they arose. This is ultimately what allowed Godzilla to overcome the much faster and more agile Megaguirus. GMK Godzilla: Average. This Godzilla seeks nothing except for the complete and utter destruction of Japan and all of its people as punishment for all of the deaths and atrocities caused by the Japanese military during World War II. This version of Godzilla actively sought out individual humans and attempted to kill them, as shown when he spotted a crowd of civilians and blasted them with his atomic breath. Kiryu Saga Godzilla: Below Average. The Kiryu Saga Godzilla did not display much of a defined personality, and was depicted as a destructive force of nature acting primarily on instinct. It is suggested that a primary reason for this Godzilla's rampages is the fact that he is attracted by Kiryu, who contains the remains of another Godzilla. This Godzilla does not appear to become violent or attack unless he is attacked first, after which he will lash out and brutally strike back against his enemies. Final Wars Godzilla: Average. Godzilla employed strategy in battle against his opponents, quickly discovering their weaknesses and using them to his advantage. Godzilla also understood Minilla standing in front of the humans as meaning that they are not threats. Weaknesses: Unknown | Unknown | Puncturing his organs will cause his atomic breath to leak out which will eventually destroy his body, however Godzilla was not truly killed, as his disembodied heart continued to beat on the sea floor. | Unknown | Unknown | Subzero temperatures Feats: Caused huge amounts of damage to Multiple Cities and Settlements Fought the Military numerous times '''Fought the Millenium UFO (Millenium) Destroyed the Millenium UFO (Millenium) Fought and Killed Orga (Millenium) Defeated and killed Megaguirus (GxM) Killed Baragon (GMK) Killed Mothra and King Ghidorah (GMK) Fought Kiry and Mothra (Kiryu Saga) Defeated Gigan (Final Wars) Defeated Hedorah and Ebirah (Final Wars) Defeated Kumonga (Final Wars) Defeated Kamacuras (Final Wars) Defeated Anguirus, Rodan and King Ceasar (Final Wars) Fought Monster X (Final Wars) Defeated Keizer Ghidorah (Keizer Final Wars) '''Key: Millennium | GxM | GMK | Kiryu Saga | Final Wars | Keizer Final Wars Note: This page only covers the Godzilla incarnations from the Millennium era continuities, from 1999 (beginning with Godzilla 2000: Millennium) to 2004 (ending with Godzilla: Final Wars). Additionally, it should be specified which version of the Millennium Series Godzillas are in use during versus matches. Others Notable Victories: Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) Doomsday's Profile (Note: 7-A versions of both were used. Speed was equalized) Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Kanna's Profile (GxM and 7-A Kanna were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ruti Lugnason (I Was Kicked out of the Hero’s Party Because I Wasn’t a True Companion so I Decided to Have a Slow Life at the Frontier) Ruti's Profile (Note: Hero Ruti and GxM Godzilla were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Reptiles Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6